


Garlic

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Chef RPF, Hairy Bikers RPF
Genre: Cooking, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Food, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Si and Dave are cooking up some Gaelic Gallic Garlic Chicken for their Best of British series on the BBC. Simon quips about how no-one would snog you after eating this dish, unless they'd been eating it with you. Well, Dave HAS been eating it with Si, hasn't he? A little laughing and joking about garlic kisses brings Simon to reveal his true feelings. A Hairy Bikers slash ficlet.





	Garlic

"Now... after you've eaten this," Si advised the viewers, "You'll not be snogging for a good while."

Dave raised his eyebrows.

"Unless somebody's eating it with you," came the correction.

The pair of hirsute cooks would be using over forty cloves of British garlic in their Gaelic Gallic Garlic Chicken recipe for their Best of British series, in celebration of Britain's ever-growing relationship with the food of its neighbour from just over the pond - France. And, as usual, the dish looked delicious, with tasty juices from the chicken flowing out over baby onions and colcannan mash. The meal hissed with steam and nearly fogged up the lens of the camera as the crew, salivating and waiting for a taste, tried to get a good shot of it - as if this dish could ever look anything _other_ than fabulous. The pair grinned and finished their piece on-screen.

"I'm glad I'm not sleeping with me tonight," exclaimed Dave, jokingly.

"Yeah. So am I," King agreed. Myers glared at him and was instantly met with laughter. They had a little giggle with each other. Dave may have _pretended_ to be annoyed with Si but, in honesty, he would have gone to the ends of the earth for him, and he knew that he would have done the same for him. But, what he _didn't_ know, was that Si would have gladly gone even further than _that_ for _him_ ; Si would have gone to the Moon and brought Dave back a lump of lunar cheese if he'd thought that Dave would've enjoyed it with his crackers.

"You know how I said that you wouldn't be snogging for a good while after eating that chicken dish," Simon recalled, as they walked out of their kitchen set and up to their trailers. "Unless it was with someone who had been eating it with you?"

"Yeah..." Myers snorted, "Too right!"

"Well, dude... I've been thinking. _I've_ been eating it... and _you've_ been eating it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Something I've been trying to say for years but I've never had the nerve... pretending it'll go away if I try to ignore it," he said, with his Geordie twang. Before giving Dave the chance to mentally digest what he was saying, he pushed him against the side of the metal trailer door, just out view of everyone back at the shoot - so that he wouldn't have to worry about being seen - and placed a soft but, undoubtedly, hard and passionate kiss upon his lips.

"... That you like garlic?" the older man asked, finally regaining the use of his mouth.

"Probably," Si began to chuckle.

"Kingy...?" Dave whispered.

"Uhuh?"

"I _really_ like garlic," he gasped, dragging him back forwards and into his arms.

 


End file.
